herofandomcom-20200223-history
Michonne
Michonne (pronounced mih-SHOWN) is a female Katana-wielding survivor who made her first appearance in the season finale episode, "Beside the Dying Fire", in Season 2 and appears in Season 3 and Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Michonne and Andrea became close friends throughout the winter until they enter Woodbury. Later on in the Season, Michonne leaves Woodbury and becomes a key member of Rick Grimes' group. Overview Michonne is a slim built African-American woman with long black braided hair in her early 30s. Michonne can nearly always be seen wearing a brown vest and leggings. She also has a cloak similar to her Comic Series variant. Michonne tends to work alone and quietly and keeps much of her past secret, even towards Andrea, but still fights for the survivors defense as strongly as the other active defenders. Michonne said that she "trusts her gut" when it comes to other survivors. After the loss of her boyfriend, she suffered from hallucinations in which she would talk to him. It was revealed that she likes art and/or sculptures as she looted a cat sculpture and claimed that was "Too damn gorgeous" to leave behind. Michonne appeared to have an aversion to babies, as she vehemently refused to hold Judith until Beth forced her to, and, while looking at Judith, shed tears while whispering, "My baby..." before hugging Judith close. Trivia *Michonne is, so far, one of the only five known characters, played by two different actresses, the others being Hannah, Judith Grimes, Mike, Terry. *Iconically, Michonne was introduced in Issue 19 of the Comic Series and she was introduced in the 19th episode of the TV Series. *Michonne was originally slated to have a cameo appearance in the pilot episode, but it was never filmed. *Danai Gurira prepared for her role through sword training and repeated viewings of samurai films. *Michonne is one of the characters that did not speak in the episode in which she was introduced. *Michonne mutilating The Governor differs in the Comic Series. In the Comic Series, it was done in torture; whereas in the TV Series, it was in self-defense. *Unlike her Comic book Series counterpart, Michonne seems to have poor accuracy with a firearm, as seen in the "Home", this is because Danai Gurira stated: "I have never actually used a firearm" in a behind-the-scenes video about "Home". *She is the first female survivor to have an action figure for the TV Series, same with the Comic Series figures. *Michonne has caused the most amputations out of all other characters. *Michonne and Rick have made the most appearances in season 3, with 15. *Michonne has mentioned that she likes stale M&Ms. *Michonne has been knocked out with a gun twice by a former member of Woodbury: **The first time was by Merle in "This Sorrowful Life," and the second time was by The Governor in "Too Far Gone". *Michonne is one of three characters who formerly lived in Woodbury (though she only stayed there briefly) who is still alive. **The other two are Tyreese and Sasha. *Michonne is the only main character introduced in the second season not to be part of the Greene family. Category:The walking dead heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Living Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Shy Heroes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Brutes Category:Knifemen Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Chaotic Good Category:Silent Protagonist Category:Lead Females Category:Females Category:Female Heroes Category:Life Saver Category:Heroes That Have Lost Family Members Category:Heroes that have lost friends Category:Femme Fatale Category:African-American Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Heroines Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Samurais Category:Protagonist Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Mothers Category:Protagonist Heroes Category:Anti Heroine Category:Anti Hero Category:Friend of a hero Category:Gunmen Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists